1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and to a circuit arrangement for the transmission of data signals between control devices connected to one another via a clock-controlled loop system operated directionally dependent.
2. Related applications
The present application is related to the following applications, all filed simultaneously herewith: Ser. No 900,900 (Kerschner, Michels-Krohn, UnterGruber); Ser. No. 900,902 (Michels-Krohn, UnterGruber); Ser. No. 900,904 (Michels-Krohn, UnterGruber) and Ser. No. 900,908 (MichelsKrohn, UnterGruber).
3. Description of the Prior Art:
Data transmission systems are known wherein the control devices are control devices of a data switching system, whereby data signals to be output proceeding from a control device to a plurality of control devices belonging to a group are transmitted in sections from control device to control device in the form of a signal block together with a receiver address identifying the group of control devices as the receiver which precedes the data signals. The signal block is characterized by a block start identifier, a sender address identifying the control device emitting the signal block as the transmitter which is attached to the data signals, and by a block end identifier. In response to the acceptance of a signal block, a control device selected as the receiver emits an acknowledgement signal together with the sender address for that control device from which the receiver signal block had been previously emitted.
A method is known wherein a signal block constructed as described above is transmitted proceeding from one control device of a loop system to a further control device in German OS 31 36 495. In the control device selected as the receiver, an acknowledgement information signal block is compiled in response to the reception of a signal block, this acknowledgement information signal block being subsequently transmitted to that control device from which the signal block just received had been previously emitted. The acknowledgement information signal block is thereby compiled in the same way as the previously received signal block, i.e., receiver address and sender address for the achnowledgement signal to be transmitted are attached to the actual acknowledgement signal. The two addresses for this purpose are derived from the signal block just received. In the known method, a simultaneous transmission of a signal block to a group of control devices belonging to the loop system is not provided.